Katara's Mistake
by H2P2
Summary: Katara married Zuko after the war ended adn after she hurt Aang when he tried to admit his feelings. But when Zuko meets another girl, can Katara realize her mistake and find true love in a certain Avatar? KATAANG and very mild zutara. Please Review!


Katara's Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or the song lyrics, which are by Avril Lavigne.

It was the worst day in Katara's life. Never before had she felt so miserable. As she cried continuously, she held a smashed up scroll in her hand. Inside was a letter that had changed her entire belief in what love meant.

This whole catastrophe started two months ago. Zuko had gone on a two-month trip to the earth kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se. She remembered what he had said to her before he boarded the ship, "I will come back as soon as I can. Remember that I will always love you and will write you every day."

For over a month and a half, Zuko had kept his word. She received daily letter by a messenger falcon. He kept saying that he was making excellent strides in making peace with the Earth Kingdom. Toph had been made the Earth Queen after the war had been won, and was helping her people accept peace with the fire nation.

Aang was busy keeping small rebellions and fire nation soldiers that were still trying to fight a hopeless war without Ozai and Azula to lead them. Sokka was head of the Chief of the Southern Water tribe and the husband of Suki, the leader of Kyoshi and its skilled warriors. The Northern Water Tribe was still led by Yue's father, but when he died, Katara was supposed to take control of it. Until then, she remained in the Fire Nation with her husband Fire Lord Zuko.

But after a while, she could feel a separation come over her and her husband through his letters. He began to write fewer of them, and the ones he did right were quick and hastily written. Then one day, she received a letter that confirmed all of her suspicions.

The letter came a week before Zuko was supposed to come home. It was the same letter she held as she cried. It smelt like the cheesy perfume that smelt so sweet that it made Katara sick to smell. Zuko described a new girl in his life, but the worst part was the fact he had sent divorce papers as well. "It's over," he said, "I met someone new, and I am sorry but I this last month has made me see that you weren't my true love."

Katara had cried for two days straight after reading it. After she couldn't cry anymore, she turned furious. She scribbled her name on the divorce papers, and sent them back to him in a crushed ball. Then, she left the fire nation and returned to the South Pole.

Katara remembered what Aang said after the final battle with Fire Lord Ozai, "Katara, I love you more than you will ever know."

Katara thought back painfully on what she had said, "I am sorry, Aang. I loved you once too, but I am marrying Zuko. You missed your chance."

That was the last time they had spoken. The next day, Sokka had found a letter of farewell from Aang that was pinned to a tree. Everybody knew that Aang would not come back to the group, so they went their separate ways. Sokka and Toph had both seen Aang and each other after about a year. Katara hadn't seen them since they split up. They had all disapproved of her marrying Zuko. "Now I know why," she muttered as she watched the sunset from the deck of the fire nation ship that was taking her home, "I should have listened to Aang, I should have seen this coming. Now I have lost my chance to actually have someone who really cares about me. Aang always was kind and compassionate. Why did I choose Zuko?

After over 2 weeks for sailing, Katara finally reached the Southern Water Tribe. Everybody greeted her enthusiastically. They were all happy to hear about the divorce. Sokka was especially pleased.

The second day after Katara arrived, Aang suddenly flew in on his glider with Appa and Momo behind him. Katara stared at him as he walked past her. He didn't even acknowledge that she was there. This hurt Katara deeply. Apparently, some emotional wounds had yet to be healed.

After dinner, Katara walked cautiously to Aang's room. She knocked tenderly at the door. Aang's voice shouted, "Sokka! I am NOT going to talk to Katara. She hurt me more than you can imagine by marrying that jerk. If you think that a divorce is going to get me to talk to her, think again!"

Katara sobbed before she could stop herself. The door swung open. There stood Aang with his arms crossed, "Well, if it isn't Katara. How's Zuko?"

"That bastard has hooked up with some other girl," I half screamed and half sobbed.

"And that matters to me how?" Aang asked.

"Aang, I'm sorry. Remember all those years ago when you told me that you loved me?"

Aang nodded without a word. Katara continued, "I was a fool. I thought Zuko was the one for me because he was all charming and rich. I was selfish and cruel to you, and I would give anything to take back what I said."

Aang continued to stare at me. Katara finally broke down began to sob. Then, she felt Aang's arms wrap around me in a comforting embrace. He whispered in her ear, "I still love you Katara, and you are forgiven."

She smiled softly, and without thinking, she kissed him.

A year later, Aang and I had one of the best relationships ever. We aren't married yet, but that doesn't worry me. He will soon. I can feel it. Then, Zuko came to the Southern Water Tribe. The moment he arrived, he walked to Katara and said, "I'm sorry Katara. Can you come back to the fire nation and give me another chance?"

Katara looked up angrily at him and began to sing in an angry loud voice:

_My friends tried to tell me all along_

That you weren't the right one for me 

_My friends tried to tell me to be strong_

_I bet you didn't think that I would see_

_The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times_

_Yeah you're losing me, you're losing me now_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the "E"_

_You left without me_

_And now you're somewhere out there with a_

_bitch slut psycho babe_

_I hate you why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you I want everything back but you._

Then, she turned around and walked quickly to Aang, who had been watching with interest, and kissed him soundly.

A.N. Well, what do you think? Please Review! It means so much to me! I'll accept anything. Oh and the lyrics and parts of the story line are based around Avril Lavigne's Everything Back But You.


End file.
